Kikyo No Hibi
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: One day Inuyasha woke up with Kikyo as a right hand . . . full summary inside. Sorry this one is the final one!
1. Day 1: Right Hand Lover

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Especially when she's head over heals for him.**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.

* * *

**

**Day one: Right hand Lover**

"I promise I'll protect you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said with his usual childish smirk on.

Kagome smiled and felt at ease, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I guess we should go to sleep if we want to find some jewel shards tomorrow." Kagome walked into the hut where her new friends were. Sango had recently joined their group so everything's new to her.

"I'm sleeping outside, Kagome." Inuyasha jumped up on a tree.

The next morning Inuyasha was still sleeping on the tree when her heard a voice. He opened his eyes, "Kagome?" There was no one there, so he closed his eyes. He felt something touching his nose, "Inu-kun!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes again and saw a girl with long black hair and huge brown eyes touching the tip of his nose, "Inu- kun!" He almost fell off the tree. (A/N: I'm giving Kikyo huge eyes because she is in a chibi form.)

"Kikyo!!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo gave him an innocent look. "I don't how this happened."

Inuyasha looked at his right hand a small girl was there instead of his usual hand. The girl happened to be Kikyo, but her eyes were bigger than usual.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran into the forest, flinging his arms in the air like crazy. Kikyo felt dizzy as Inuyasha swung her around, her face hit a tree, making a big _bang_ sound. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kikyo cried as her head hit the tree.

Inuyasha calmed down and took a good at the girl who now was his right hand. She looked so small and frail. "What're you doing as my right hand?"

"I don't know! I already told you, one second I was in hell then next I was here as your right hand!" Kikyo exclaimed happily. "We still love each other very much, right?" She gave him a pleading look.

"What?! After you what did to me, you bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled in her face, making Kikyo's hair flow back.

"But- but I really love you! And I used the sleeping arrow! I didn't kill you! You have to believe me! I'll do whatever it takes for you to be lover again!" Kikyo declared, her small hand on her heart. She had a confident look on her face.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Don't yell!"

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" Kagome asked walking into the woods.

Inuyasha quickly hid Kikyo under his sleeves, "Nothings wrong, don't be nosy!"

"I'm just worrying about you!" Kagome yelled. "The others and I are going to the shops to get food, okay?"

Inuyasha gulped, thinking that a "sit" was coming up, but it never came. Kagome stomped back to the hut with the others.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, googly eyed, "Alone time with my Inu kun!" Kikyo slipped away from Inuyasha's sleeve and hugged his face. "I love you."

Inuyasha got her off his cheek, "Stop cuddling!"

Kikyo stopped hugging him and Inuyasha's sleeve fell below her waist, exposing alot of her skin. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed, she pulled up Inuyasha's sleeve to her chest and started moving forward, causing Inuyasha to get hit by tree branches. She came to a halt, remembering her body connected to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had scratches all over his face, "Ow." Kikyo looked like a little hand puppet connected onto Inuyasha's hand.

"Gomen, Inu- kun. It's just that I really love you and . . . I just really do." Kikyo said shyly.

Inuyasha went back to the hut, wanting to get everything clear. "Why are you showing alot of emotion?"

"Remember, I died so I don't carry the duty of being a priestess anymore and you know what that means? I don't have to be stoic anymore." She smiled brightly as they entered the hut. "My! Oh my! It's dirty!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "Eh."

Kikyo grabbed the broom and started sweeping the hut, until everything was sparkly clean. "Isn't that all better?"

Inuyasha grabbed some of Kagome's bandages and wrapped it around Kikyo, covering her whole body. "Mmm! Mmph!" Kikyo said.

"Stay quiet!" Inuyasha walked outside, two women walked over to him. They smiled, "I heard you were looking for the jewel shards."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked back rudely.

The women grew fangs, yet Inuyasha was still clueless. "I'll be right back." The women went behind him.

"My, did you break your hand?" The other woman asked.

"Well . . ." He put his "injured" hand behind his back. "It's nothing."

Kikyo ripped a strand of the white, bandage ribbon and peeked outside, she could see the other women lifting up her stick. Kikyo stayed quiet, but she needed to tell Inuyasha about the women behind him. She thought quickly and went up, the wooden stick hit her, badly. Inuyasha immediately turned around and saw the surprised woman.

He raised his hand making the women run away. "Kikyo!?" He looked down and unwrapped the white bandage ribbon up to her shoulders. They walked back into the hut.

"Are you ok, Inu- kun?." She breathed out. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad," Kikyo whispered. "I lost conscience for a second, but I kept our promise. I stayed quiet," she said weakly.

"Say, Kikyo, from now on it's ok to break our promise in situations like that. You can tell me with your voice." Inuyasha held her in his left hand.

"But people will find out about me."

"I don't care, we'll worry about that when it happens. It's not a big enough secret to allow a girl to get injured. Even though you've become my right hand, you're still a girl."

Kikyo smiled brightly, "Inu- kun" She jumped up to hug his face, "I love you!"

Inuyasha's face grew dark red and he ran around telling her to stop. She tightly clinged on his face.

Miroku suddenly came in, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly hid her in his sleeve, "It's nothing, ahaha."

Miroku looked at him, quite stunned Inuyasha almost never laughs like that.

* * *

It was dark out and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on a tree Branch as usual 

_It is disappointing that I'm Inu -kun's right hand instead of his lover. But this is a secret that only the two of us share in this world . . . when I think of it that way, it makes me all happy.

* * *

_First day for Kikyo as Inuyasha's new right hand! I didn't think I would start on a new story this soon! Please review, so I can update, the more reviews the better! 


	2. Day 2: Witch

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Especially when she's head over heals for him.**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 2:

"Good morning, Sun!" Kikyo said out loud, she turned back to Inuyasha, who slept peacefully. "Kawaii!" she said in loud whisper. "I know, I'll go get some breakfast for you Inu- kun." She winked and went to the hut, making Inuyasha fall onto the ground. He groaned in pain. He was dragged across the ground and to the kitchen. Luckily, everyone was asleep. She set the pan over the fire. Then she heard a growl behind her. "Did I wake you up?"

Inuyasha glared at her, he was on the floor. "Oh! I'll make you some breakfast! I'm pretty good at cooking!" She held the egg up, but it fell backwards onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her an angrier stare. Kikyo almost swore she could see the egg cook on Inuyasha's angry red face. "I'm sorry! I'm not as strong as I was before!"

Inuyasha threw the bucket of water over his hair and went out of the kitchen. "Hey, you shouldn't skip breakfast." Kikyo's voice rang in his ears.

"Inu . . .yasha?" Kagome's sleepy voice was heard.

Inuyasha quickly hid Kikyo behind his back, "Go back to sleep." Kagome nodded. He went outside and all of a sudden Kikyo popped up in front of him, "Look! Inu- kun!" Kikyo raised her arms in the air, no longer wearing the bandages Inuyasha gave her. She wore a white dress that said 'I' then there was a red heart imprinted on it. 'Inu kun.' "The heart is the main point! See?"

"When the hell did you make that outfit?" Inuyasha said in a deadly calm voice.

"I made it last night when you where sleeping. I found some plants that I could use color from to make the heart right here," she pointed at the heart on her dress.

"Are you an idiot?! Anything other than bandages are forbidden!" He began tieing the bandages around her again. Kikyo laughed and took them off, she only left some bandages at the top of her head in case someone were to come near them.

"We need to get you back to your body, so we'll try looking for a witch of some sort.

Kikyo's eyes watered, "Am I troubling you?"

"Inuyasha! " Kagome ran toward them. Inuyasha quickly hid Kikyo in his sleeve. Kagome seemed to be wearing a priestess outfit. "Why is your hair wet?" she asked.

"First of all! Why are you in those clothes?! Take it off, Kagome!"

Kagome looked at him angrily, "I fell on water that someone dropped!!! You pervert!!! This is the second time you tell me that! Sit!!!" Kagome walked away angrily, beside what kind of guys asks a girl to take off their clothes, especially when they aren't lovers?

Inuyasha fell onto the floor, thankfully Kikyo did not get hurt. Inuyasha lay alone with Kikyo in the grave he dug up from Kagome's sit attack.

Kikyo helped him up by trying move up in the air.Inuyasha picked himself up and sat in his hole. "What kind of girl is she?! That Kagome!!! Doesn't she feel like a bad person?!"

Inuyasha looked behind the talking right hand of his and saw a bag of potato chips left by Kagome. "Don't worry about it, besides she left us something to eat," He grabbed the potato chips bag and let Kikyo open which was pretty hard at first.

"What is it?"

"Try it," Inuyasha popped one chip into his mouth. Kikyo grabbed the potato chip, it looked huge in her POV. She took a bite of it and smiled, "Wow this is really good!"

"Inuyasha! Where are you!" A creepy voice pierced the air, apparently it belonged to a spider demon.

"Get away form here!" Kagome said holding her bow and arrow. "Or I'll shoot!"

The spider demon pushed the weapon out of the way. Kagome backed up a bit. "I said get away!"

"If he doesn't come out, I'll take you!:" the demon grabbed Kagome by the hair. Inuyasha ran to them and clawed of the the spider's leg with his left hand. Kagome was released from it's hold and backed away. She ran into the hut to warn the others.

"Your hand is injured? What a surprise, I'll get revenge on my brother for what you did!"

Inuyasha looked down at his sword then at Kikyo, who looked at him worriedly. Kikyo grabbed the handle of the sword. "I'm not sure if it'll turn into full power with you as my right hand . . ." he whispered to her.

"Let's try." Kikyo grabbed hold of the tetsusaiga even tighter. Inuyasha also grabbed it with is left hand, "Wind . . . . " He and Kikyo grunted as they lifted up the heavy sword. "Scar!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, the blade went pierced the spider demon's belly. It roared in pain and fell onto the ground. Kikyo and Inuyasha put the tetsusaiga back in it's sheath.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted. The demon's corpse was sucked into his hand. Kikyo looked at him in awe.

They went inside of the hut after they were sure that there were not anymore more left. Kikyo felt a drop of blood fall on her head, she soon realized it came from Inuyasha's hand. "Inu- kun," She whispered.

"Leave it be," he whispered back. He sat down on the floor, quiet. Kagome stared at him for a long time. "What're you looking at?"

Kagome blushed and looked forward, "You're injured . . . "

"It's not enough to kill, it'll heal by it's self," Inuyasha assured.

"Hmm, ok I let you slide this time," Kagome said as she lay back on the wall behind her.

"Well, I'm going out." Inuyasha slipped out of the hut and took a walk in the woods. Kikyo slipped away from his sleeve, "Inu- kun! You need to get that wound fixed!"

"I said it was alright!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Please let me fix it!" Kikyo pleaded. She spotted a plant, "This'll work!" In minutes she had his left hand bandaged up.

"We have to go to that witch to get you out." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo put her hands in front of her, "Don't you think we can stay a little longer? It's ok with me I don't mind."

"Feh, I do." He sniffed the air, "Ashes?"

"Ashes, as in the dead?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha ignored her question and jumped off to that direction.

In a matter of seconds they were there, "A witch!?"

A witch stood in a circle surrounded by candles, "Who are you?! Get out!!!" The witch yelled.

"What's that?" Inuyasha looked behind her, "Kikyo?" Kikyo's body lay behind the witch, she was covered in a blanket.

The witch looked back at Kikyo then at Inuyasha, she touched his face, "Kikyo's legendary lover?"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He shoved her hands away.

"I was trying to bring the priestess back from hell. It turns out that she's not there! I automatically thought that because she committed sin and fell in love with you! She went to hell just for you. My boy, you're special. I have her ashes and everything! That dumb amature witch, Urasue, said she was going to make Kikyo out of clay, Ha! Isn't that hilarious?! I'm making her out of flesh and bones!" Her eyes brightened up in the old witch's eyes. "I know, maybe _you _can call her back! I leave you two alone then!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kikyo yanked his sleeve. "Don't tell!" She said in a hoarse whisper. "She is known as the queen of gossip! She's going to tell the whole world about us!"

"I'll be back!" The witch disappeared.

"Ano . . ." (A/N: Ano is the same as saying ummm . . .) Pink tinted Kikyo's cheeks.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"After I'm in my body, can we be lovers again?" She looked at him shyly.

Inuyasha blushed and yelled, "We'll think about that later!!!" He headed towards the normal sized Kikyo with caution. He collided small Kikyo's head with normal sized Kikyo's. "Ow!" small Kikyo cried. "That hurt."

Inuyasha didn't listen to her whining, he removed the blanket from her body.

Kikyo covered his eyes, "Don't look! Don't look!" Inuyasha blushed dark red, putting the color of his kimono to shame.

"I'm not!"

Kikyo began covering up the body until she heard the witch appear.

"Is she awake?" The witch asked, she looked behind the frantic Inuyasha and saw normal sized Kikyo's body naked. "You lech! Get out of here!"

Inuyasha jumped away, red faced and all. He stopped running when he was safe in the woods.

Kikyo got on eye level with him, they were both blushing madly.

"What kind of witch doesn't give a corpse clothes!?" Inuyasha said furiously.

"Y- yeah!" Kikyo said, grabbing the top of her 'I heart Inu Kun' dress, nervously.

* * *

Kikyo looked out at the moon with Inuyasha, who slept peacefully on the tree. 

_He actually considered being my lover again! I'm so happy! _

* * *

Day 2 of Kikyo no hibi. Like I said earlier some of the ideas here are not mine, but the creator of Midori no Hibi. The creator may be a little pervy, so if there are perverted parts then it's most likely not me . . . I don't think I'll write extreme pervy . . .ewww Like I said in the last chapter, please review so I can update! So review my readers, review! This story will be short, just so you know, but not _that _short.Okay?


	3. Day 3: Sesshomaru arrives

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? **

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 3:

"Ok you guys, I'm afraid to say that we are in need of money. So we have to charge people for slaying their demons!" Shippo said with his arms up in the air.

Kagome gave him sad look, "But isn't it rude? Some of those people don't have money and . . ."

"I'm afraid he's right Kagome," Miroku told her.

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm with you guys all the way. No doubt about it, beside we're getting poor ourselves." He hid Kikyo deeper into the sleeve of his haori.

Kagome thought about it for a moment and sighed, "Fine, you guys win."

Sango gave out a small smile, "That's good news, I guess." Shippo climbed up her shoulder.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I think we have someone to slay a demon for, that was a coincidence." Kikyo kept quiet in his sleeve, feeling uncomfortable, not that she would say anything about it to Inuyasha.

"DEMON SLAYERS?!?!?" a village elder asked as he ran down the dirt road. He seemed to be the village head.

Kasgome greeted him, "Yes that's us!"

"Thank goodness! Can you exterminate this demon? He's been around destroying our houses! I'll even pay you, just get them exterminated!" the elder pleaded.

"You got the money, we have the time to kill," Inuyasha reached for his tetsusaiga, but remembered that Kikyo was his right hand now.

He cracked his knuckles on his left hand and headed for the demon destroying the houses, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demon fell apart after his attack.

"Impressive, you didn't have to use your tetsusaiga," Miroku said in surprise.

"Here is the money, like I promised," the elder man smiled and thanked him. He handed the money to Sango.

They said their good byes and parted with the elder and his village. "This is great! Wait . . oh no I forgot to go buy the food back at the village!" Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Oops I forgot about it too," Sango sweat dropped.

"We'll go to the next village then, beside we ate earlier," Shippo explained.

Inuyasha kept quiet and watched his sleeve in case it moved.

"Is that alright with you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped his head back to face Kagome, "Oh yeah, uhuh."

Kagome gave him a concerned look, "You kinda have been day dreaming lately. Is something wrong?" She touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me," Inuyasha said as he turned his attention back to his sleeve.

Sango took yet another look in the pouch, "Don't you think we should divide these between all of us?"

"Good idea ,Sango!" Shippo smiled brightly.

Sango divided the money evenly, "That's about it."

"Let's set camp here, you guys!" Kagome pointed to the clearing. She set her back back on the ground and sighed gleefully. "Let's go pick some flowers, Shippo!" Kagome offered.

Shippo agreed happily. "I'll go too if you don't mind," Sango said.

"The more the better!"

"I'll go get some firewood, it won't take long," Miroku decided.

Everyone left. Inuyasha sat alone and took Kikyo out of his sleeve. "Do you want something to eat?" Kikyo asked.

"Let's celebrate by eating out," Inuyasha told her. (A/N: I know there were no fast food restaraunts until waaaaaay later on.)

"I-is that a date?!" Kikyo asked happily.

"It's not." Inuyasha replyed plainly.

"What should I do? I have nothing to wear," she began babbling. "Not that I'm asking you or anything, but to got out to eat. It's too much, I might get punished by the gods. That's it if I start sewing now, I might be able to make something."

"Listen! It's not a date!" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyo gave him a sad stare. "How should I say it . . . it's like a thank you for doing chores at the hut. Give and take that kind of thing."

"Are you angry?" Kikyo asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not angry." Inuyasha said in a annoyed tone.

"The half breed is now talking to himself. How pathetic."

Kikyo hid herself under Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru."

"It's good that you didn't call me brother like you used to," he sad cooly. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds, "The scent of a woman."

Inuyasha stood up and was punched by Sesshomaru, "Why you . . ." Inuyasha began throwing punches at Sesshomaru, but he blocked all of them. Sesshomaru hit him on the neck, causing Inuyasha to fall back. He grabbed Inuyasha's right hand and put it behind Inuyasha's back in a hammerlock.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing that there was a girl in place of his half brother's right hand.

Kikyo bowed her head, "Nice to meet you Onii- san." (A/N: Onii san is the same as big brother.)

"Idiot, don't bow!" Inuyasha yelled looking over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru let him go and cleared his throat, "You . . . you have a woman as your right hand. . . "

_Of all the people, it just had to be him_!!! Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Kikyo. And . . . I really love your brother and . . ." she trailed off.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"What part of this fool did you fall in love with?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Inuyasha asked loudly.

They ignored him and continued with their conversation. "Inu- kun is strong and reliable and he is very kind. Those are the parts I like about him the most . . .but I like the whole Inu kun not just parts."

"Fool! Don't give him a serious answer!" Inuyasha said in the background. "Sesshomaru you're an IDIOT!!!"

Sesshomaru got him in a hammerlock again, "You fool, I can't fight you with a girl on your hand like that. But you can be useful. You woudn't want that woman on your hand to get hurt." Sesshomaru signaled Jaken to come out of the bushed. He came out with rope, both of them tied him down with struggle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, coming out of the bushes.

"We're going to have a place to stay tonight." He ordered Jaken to drag Inuyasha to the place they were going.

"What are you doing?!" Kikyo asked them.

Rin grew scared, "What was that?"

"It's his right hand," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked at Kikyo with her eyes wide. "We're here. Demon Society."

"Wow! I've never heard of it!" Rin said as she admired the shops and Inns. Demons were everywhere.

"Take his money," Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken did as told and took the money Inuyasha had. Sesshomaru gave it to the owner of the Inn. In return they got a room.

"A place to stay! Yay!" Rin cheered.

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and turned to Kikyo, "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, Inu kun."

Demons crowded the room they were in, "We are the entertainers you ordered." They began to do some martial art moves and began sparing. Yet, Sesshomaru still wasn't impressed.

"You demons are not suitable for entertaining. I believe this is better," Sesshomaru untied Inuyasha and Kikyo. He grabbed Inuyasha's right wrist, "This is entertaining." He showed it to the demons in the room.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone crowded around him, "It looks and smells real." They began poking her, wondering if she was really fake. Kikyo kept still and pretended not to be human.

"Is it a hand held puppet?"

"Is it really fake?"

Inuyasha was bombarded with questions, "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!" He used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack to get them out of the way. "I'm leaving."

"Do you think you should do that? That woman can be in grave danger."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, "Fine."

"Inu- kun you don't have to do this for me." Kikyo said in a whisper so that nobody who'd find out about her.

* * *

After a while they all left except for Sesshomaru and his group. Inuyasha slept in the corner of the room. Kikyo stayed awake. 

"Kikyo," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?" Kikyo looked up to see him.

"Back when Inuyasha was still small, he was always being pushed aroung by others. It was a shame seeing him like that especially when he has almost the same blood running through his veins." Sesshomaru paused before he kept going. "I taught him everything he knows though he might not remember it."

"Aww! You two really are so brotherly!"

Sesshomaru gave her a disdainful look, "Don't get it wrong, woman. I hate him for his half breed self. It was just a shame for him to have some of my blood in him and not be able to fight." He looked back at Kikyo who was grinning. "You still don't believe that I hate him."

Kikyo shook her head, "I still don't believe you."

"I could careless about what you think either way." Sesshomaru left with Rin sleeping in his arms and Jaken beside him.

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later. "Are you alright Inu kun?" Kikyo asked.

"What?! He left already?!" Inuyasha looked around the room.

"Yes, he did."

Inuyasha picked himself up and ran out of Demon Society. "Crap, Kagome is going to be really mad!" He made it to the camp site.

Kagome was sleeping in a sitting position, she slowly opened her eyes. " Inuyasha, you're here . . ."

"Kagome, I . . . "

She embraced him, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Kikyo watched from Inuyasha's sleeve, her eyes softened.

Inuyasha returned the embrace, but remembered Kikyou was there. He quickly pulled her back, "Ah Kagome, get some sleep will you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

_I'm glad to have learned more about Inu kun, I didn't know he had a brother. It's pretty nice to have a sibling. But that was just a friend to friend hug . . right? _Kikyo closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorta having my doubts about this fic. Review if you want me to continue. Please and thank you! Now back to writing the 4th chapter. I have the picture of Midori no Hibi as my avatar.so you can see it to get an idea of the condition Kikyo is in. 


	4. Day 4: Stroll around Tokyo

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 4:

Inuyasha didn't get much sleep that night because of what Sesshomaru did, taking his money away from him. "Stupid," he whispered to himself.

It was sunny and Kikyo had started babbling on and on again. He grew tired of her yakking so he let her see a magazine Kagome brought. It showed the typed of people and jobs they had. Kagome brought to them last week, she showed everyone. It was back a few days before Kikyo came. Everyone was really interested in it. Now a week later everyone went back to normal.

Kikyo turned the page and saw a picture of a police officer. She read the bottom in her head. "Look, Inu kun! It's like a warrior except it's from Kagome's time!" Inuyasha simply nodded. "They wear funny clothes."

She turned the next page and gasped as she read the bottom. "Look it's like a priestess! Except they don't have haori and a hakama. They had a nurse with a hat with a red cross on it and they help sick people!!!"

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said plainly.

Kikyo turned on to the next page, her eyes sparkled, "Look a wedding dress, it's says western style! I prefer this one instead of Kimonos! It's so long, pretty and white like a princess's." She giggled and blushed thinking about Inuyasha and herself. Beside it was a picture of a man with a tuxedo.

She flipped the page and saw a woman in airport uniform. "Look! They serve people on flying machines! I never knew men and women would be able to fly!"

"What?!" Inuyasha almost choked on his own saliva. He imagined people with wings flying, "They look like idiots."

"Hey, Inuyasha! Do you want Raman!?!" Kagome asked from afar.

Inuyasha jumped up, "Raman?!" He ran over to her, hiding Kikyo in his sleeve.

"Here, " Kagome handed him the bowl with chopsticks. "Here just in case."

Inuyasha looked at the chopsticks, "Thanks."

Kagome blushed brightly and laughed nervously, "Oh your welcome. I'm glad to do it!" She ran to Sango.

Inuyasha walked to the secluded spot they were at earlier. "Kikyo, do you like Raman?"

Kikyo looked at the bowl then at him, "What is it?" He picked up a noddle from the bowl and gave it to her. She thanked him for it and ate it slowly. "It's really good!"

"I like it too," Inuyasha smiled. "A-achoo!" He sneezed, making the bowl of noodles fall all over Kikyo. "Shit! Sorry!"

Kikyo was dripping wet. "It's okayyy" she said weakly, stretching out the y.

"You don't have anymore clothes do you?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. She shook her head no. "Since it's my fault, I'll buy you clothes. I still have some money."

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm sure."

"Inu kun . . ." Kikyo grew googly eyed.

"D- don't take me wrong. I'm the one who got your clothes dirty." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kikyo smiled, "Thank you so much, Inu kun!"

"Meanwhile wear the bandages. "

Kikyo nodded, but then a worried expression appeared on her face. "Where do we go?"

"I saw this place in Kagome's time with many outfits about your size." Inuyasha told her as he walked to the well.

"KAGOME'S TIME?!?!?!" Kikyo squealed in delight.

"Quiet down!" Inuyasha scolded as he jumped down the well. They were surrounded by blue stars, Kikyo's eyes grew huge, "Wow!" The reached the end of the well and hopped out.

Beside the well was the cap Inuyasha wore when he visited. He put it on and headed out. "Kawaii!" Kikyo clapped. Inuyasha sighed and walked down the street. Something zoomed passed them.

"What was that?!" Kikyo said, afraid.

"I have no idea, don't let them get to you. I think Kagome called them carz once." He looked at the stores, "There it is." The store had dolls on display in the front. They walked in.

Different type of designs everywhere. Kikyo looked at them all googly eyed, "Kawaii!" (A/N: Kawaii means cute.)

"This looks like a place for pansies," Inuyasha said as saw geeky guys and girls get excited over the dolls and clothes.

"Oh my! I'm too happy!" Kikyo said loudly.

"Don't be so loud!" Inuyasha scolded again. He turned around and stared at the guys talking about the dolls and what models they were and what not. Inuyasha grew confused. "Pst, Kikyo, hurry! I feel like a pansy."

He turned around to face Kikyo, but surprise caught him.

Kikyo was dressed in a wedding dress and had wedding bouquet in her hand, "Please treat me well, dear husband." She bowed and smiled.

Inuyasha's surprised expression disappeared, "Choose seriously! You fool!!" Everyone in the store focused their attention on Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around, feeling the awkward stares, "Don't look over here!" Everyone turned around and continued with what they were doing.

Inuyasha's face was flushed with red, remembering Kikyo calling him a husband.

"Oi! Inu- kun!"

Inuyasha turned around to see what reason Kikyo had for calling him. "You don't look so good, perhaps I'll take your temperature." Kikyo was dressed in a nurses outfit. She stuck the toy thermometer in Inuyasha's mouth.

He immediately spit it out. "Ki-ki-yo," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Sorry, doctor!"

"Who's the doctor?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. He noticed the price tag attached to the nurses outfit. It read 3,500 yen, which is alot for a small outfit. "What the hell is this?"

"Oi! Pull on this!" Kikyo gave him her sash from the kimono she was wearing. He held it and she started twirling.

"Hey, you're twisting my wrist."

"Sorry."

"Hey! You're the guy I saw with Higurashi Kagome san the other day." someone said from behind.

Inuyasha turned around immediately, "Who are you?"

"I'm Higurashi's classmate from school, Kuro Usada." a guy with glasses said. He had black hair and wore a blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Oh."

"For someone as tough looking as you, I wouldn't think that you had the same hobby as I." He pulled out a hand puppet of Sailormoon. "Isn't it great! It's Sailor moon with her battle costume!"

Inuyasha took a few steps back. "Wait a minute." His eyebrow twitched.

"What is it?!" the fifteen year old boy asked.

"I don't really . . ."

"You don't have to hide it. We're comrades. I have never told anyone about this hobby, it doesn't suit my image at school."

_Damn . . . I don't want this guy to tell Kagome about this . Wait, if this guy is keeping this a secret then . . .if I talk carefully then we'll get by without our secret being discovered_! Inuyasha thought. "That's right, we're comrades! So we won't tell anybody about this!"

"You think so too!?!" The guy smiled

"Yes, that's right!"

"Yeah, I prefer this than those live cheeky, impure girls that won't satisfy you." He looked at his sailor moon hand puppet. "The small cute, sweet, innocent, wide eyed puppets are much better!"

_Small, cute, sweet and innocent people . . .that means Kikyo is his kind of woman . Th-this is bad, if this guy finds out about Kikyo . . _. Inuyasha imagined Kuro trying to cut Kikyo off his hand. He shuddered by the thought.

"Inu kun! Inu kun!" Kikyo called. Inuyasha looked behind his back, where Kikyo was. She wore a police outfit, "I am pokey . . . no . . .police Kikyo! I am going to arrest Inu-kuns heart!"

"Idiot! Don't make a sound," he said in a hoarse whisper. He felt something creeping up behind him.

"Are you hiding something?" Kuro asked."Hey, c'mon show me too. Hehehe"

Inuyasha felt nervous and hit his neck, using his left hand, knocking him out. Inuyasha turned around, "Do you also want that to happen to you!?" Everyone ran out of the store.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha arrived back in the feudal era. Kikyo began sewing herself a new dress. 

"You really are different from other girls." Inuyasha told her.

"How?"

"You don't yell alot or get angry often." The room grew quiet.

Kikyo broke the silence, "Tada! My dress is powered up." It said I heart Inu kun for life. "See! I added life!"

Inuyasha hung his head, "You know . . ."

"Yes?"

He looked up at her, "Stop doing embarrassing things like that, already!!!!"

"Then should I put Miroku or Shippo instead?!?!?"

"That's not what I meant!!!!!"

"Ok, then Inu kun all the way!!!!!!!!" Kikyo cheered. Inuyasha gave up."Huh? A bag?" Kikyo pointed at Inuyasha arm. He held a plastic grocery back.

"I didn't see this." He took the book out of the bag. He opened it and there was a note inside.

_I have something to tell you about, concerning your right hand. I will wait on the roof of Kagome's school in 3 hours. _

Inuyasha crumpled the note, "That Kuro guy . . .trying to black mail me. He really has guts."

Inuyasha went down the well again.

"Inu- kun don't do something unnecessary," Kikyo told him worriedly.

"Who's going to do that, the only thing I'll do is kill him." within minutes he was on the roof, face to face with Kuro.

"Inuyasha kun, right? About that hand of yours . . .it was bandaged, but it's not injured, am I right?" Kuro said carefully. He walked toward them. Inuyasha tightened his fists. Suddenly and unexpectedly he fell on to his knees and bowed, "Inuyasha kun, please let me see that clearly just his once?"

"Puppet?"

"I saw a bit of her at the shop. I have a sailor moon puppet, I was wondering about how your puppet looks like." Kuro stood up. He took out his sailor moon puppet and started talking in high pitched voice using his ventriloquism to make the doll look like it's speaking. "How dare you call someone other than me, cute!" the puppet hit his cheek softly.

"Don't get so worked up," Kuro told his puppet. He turned to face Inuyasha, "Please let me see it!"

"Please," his puppet said. (Actually him, but whatever.)

Inuyasha looked behind his back. "Inu- kun it's ok. Leave it to me." Kikyo told him.

"I'll show her to you," Inuyasha said.

"Really?!" Kuro said happily.

"You can only see her," Inuyasha took Kikyo out. She stood perfectly still.

"What's her name?" Kuro asked.

"Kikyo."

"Kikyo? What a cool name! Where do they sell Kikyo- chan?" Kuro examined her.

"Umm . . .uh . . . my father got it over sees." Inuyasha lied.

"It's foreign?!" Kuro looked surprised. All of a sudden Kikyo sneezed. One of Kuro's lenses from his glasses cracked as he heard the noise. "WHAT IS THIS?!?" Kuro screamed.

Inuyasha turned around, "Baka!!" (A/N: Baka is the same as Idiot) "Why did you sneeze?!"

Kuro clenched his head, "The puppet sneezed, it sneezed!"

"Calm down! It was just your imagination!" said Inuyasha.

"It has weird gimmicks, as expected from foreign objects!" Kuro decided.

"Looks like he found an answer for himself," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha began to leave, but Kuro stopped him.

"What country was it made? Who is the creator?!"

"I can't tell you!" Inuyasha ran to the door.

"But, Inuyasha kun!" Kuro tried again.

"Wait!" Kuro's puppet said. It was too late, Inuyasha slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo went to an abandoned park and found another bag on Inuyasha's arm. 

There was box inside, they opened it carefully. It revealed a small dress with a little bow on it. "Cute!" Kikyo smiled.

"That Kuro guy, no doubt about it."

Not far away, Kuro was spying_. If she takes of her clothes then I'll see the creator's mark written on her body. Great plan._

"Can I wear it?"

"Sure, I don't care."

Kikyo went behind him to change.

_Very smart Inuyasha kun, giving her human rights. _Kuro thought.

Kikyo and Inuyasha took a stroll around Tokyo. Kikyo pointed at the stores with a gleeful expression.

_Is it my imagination or does Inuyasha kun's figurine change facial expression? Nice gimmick._

"Let's eat a salad with meat when we get home," Kikyo told him.

Both of the lenses on Kuro's glasses cracked. _She looks too human. I want that doll at any cost!_

Kikyo and Inuyasha started walking to the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha hid behind a wall as soon as the got the corner. "What's the matter Inu kun?" Kikyo asked.

"Shh. Somebody's following us. Don't do anything stupid."

Kikyo leaned forward, "Let me check."

"Oi!" Inuyasha was about to stop her, but Kuro popped up in front of Kikyo. Both of them screamed.

"It's Kuro!!!!!" Inuyasha stated angrily.

"Sorry! But I really wanted to know the creator at any cost! Hey it's Higurashi san!" Kuro pointed.

"What?!" Inuyasha turned around.

Kuro lifted up her dress, "The creator's stamp where is it?!" Inuyasha turned back around and pulled her dress back down, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"She's alive?!"

"Quiet down, bastard!"

"Wow, I'm so envious! Kikyo chan, so cute and fragile, just my type of woman!"

Kikyo blushed, "I'm not _that_ cute."

"Don't get cocky!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She my ideal woman!" Kuro said joyfully. "When and how did you get her?!?!"

"How should I know?! I woke up one morning and she was there! If you tell anyone about Kikyo, you won't live to see another day again!!!" Inuyasha glared.

"You can't black mail me like that, you know."

"What do you want?"

"What I want?" Kuro rubbed Kikyo's head." I want her on my hand, but that's not possible is it? So you have to do what I say, follow me."

Inuyasha growled, but did as told. Kuro gave her a pink and white maid dress, no not short, she put it on as Kuro looked for his camera.

Kuro told Inuyasha to put Kikyo on the ground as if she was alone. Inuyasha did what he said.

"How cute," Kuro took pictures of her. "Kikyo chan looks awesome in this suit."

Inuyasha was getting even more pissed off by the second, he stood up, "Hey!"

"The model shouldn't move." Kuro said.

"Excuse me, did you make this yourself?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, I did it for you. Do you like it?"

"Hai!" (Yes in Japanese)

"Then you can keep it," Kuro blushed.

"Really?! Thank you so very much! I'll take great care of it! I'll treasure it!" Kikyo laughed and held the edges of her dress.

_Kikyo gets happy over a little dress, psh. _Inuyasha thought.

"I'm so happy." Kuro stated.

"Huh?" Both Kikyo and Inuyasha asked.

"I always loved figurines, and I have made them clothes. But this time it really makes me happy. Kikyo chan is happy, I have never been so happy myself. I know!" Kuro took hold of Inuyasha's arm. "I was born to meet you!" Kuro got on his knees.

"Fool! Get up! That was originally my right hand!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Love is much better when there are obstacles!" He got his bag, "Look, Kikyo chan I have more clothes for you. I have a bathroom set and a kitchen set! Be mine Kikyo chan! What about it?! Kikyo chan?!"

"I'm sorry," Kikyo blushed, but also looked worried at the same time.

"Eh?" Kuro asked more to himself. "This is weird, obviously I am better than him. . . I can make clothes . .. . and I can love you! Then why?!"

Kikyo got closer to his face, "Your feelings make me happy, but," Kikyo put her hands on his nose, "I'm not one of your sailor moon figurines. " Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, "I love Inu kun." Inuyasha blushed lightly. "It doesn't matter that you get me clothes or that I like you, but my feelings belong only to Inu kun." Inuyasha blushed harder at Kikyo's words.

"You're right, Kikyo chan, you're not a figurine. But at last I found my ideal woman . . I can't do anything." Kuro remained on his knees.

"But even if that's true, we . . ." Inuyasha struggled with the next words. "can . . .still b-be friends now that you know our secret."

"Friends . . ." Kuro repeated.

"Take good care of me, friend." Kikyo bowed.

"Friend . . ." Kuro repeated again. "Friends!" He took out another outfit, "Try this Kikyo chan, eh?" He had a two piece mini bathing suit in his hands.

"N-no! Sorry!" Kikyo blushed.

"Kuro . . ." Inuyasha said dangerously low.

"Please Kikyo chan?" Kuro pleaded.

Kikyo shook her head, "How embarrassing!"

"But we're friends aren't we?"

Inuyasha growled and anger took over his face. "Bastard, don't do that!!!!" Inuyasha hit him on his head, knocking him out. "Oh shit! Kuro! Oi!"

"He's knocked out!" Kikyo said.

* * *

Hours later . . . 

"I fell?" Kuro asked.

"Y-yeah!" Inuyasha said. "So you won't tell about Kikyo?"

"Huh who's that?" Kuro asked.

"Never mind, see you later," Inuyasha walked away.

"Ok, Inuyasha kun," Kuro turned to the girls that were talking, "Hello beautiful girls!! You look lovely this afternoon!"

"It looks like he lost his memory," Kikyo said.

"It looks like he changed his style too."

* * *

_Thanks to Inu kun my secret is safe. Sorry Kuro kun, but Inu kun is my only love. He makes me really happy. Inuyasha must be really important to Kagome. She seems so nice, except when she sits him, but that's ok it's like a sign of affection. I wish I could meet her face to face, we would be the best of friends! She's more like a mother figure to everyone of the group. Hehe I can't wait 'till the day she meets me._ Kikyo went back to sleep on the tree she and Inuyasha were on.

* * *

Long chapter or long day which ever. Please review to keep me updating! Thank you! Thank you for reviewing, it's really great! But please keep reviewing it makes me update faster such as I did now. lolz Bye! 


	5. Day 5: Fever

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 5:

Kagome put a sign on the hut when they returned. _Demon Slayers for hire!_

"You're putting that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, we need more money for food," She cocked her head as if trying to if the sign was straight. "The others and are going to get food with the money we have left. So bye."

Inuyasha walked away to outhouse. "Close your eyes I have to take a piss." He hid Kikyo behind his back. Kikyo blushed. "It's too hard to do it with only my left hand."

Kikyo gulped, "Le-leave it to me! Let me help you!" She shut her eyes even harder and went dived down.

"St-stop it! Don't help!" Inuyasha pulled her up in front of his face.

"Then at least." She closed her eyes. "Shii Koikoishii," She sang. (A/N: It's an expression used by adults to children when 'it' doesn't come out.)

There was banging on the outhouse door. "Hey it's occupied!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru opened the door forcefully. "Get out half breed . . ." He grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his haori and threw him out. The door closed behind the dog demon.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled and planted his foot against the door, making it fall on Sesshomaru's back.

"Insolent half breed," He said cooly.He almost sliced Inuyasha's arm, but he remembered Kikyo was there, he just forgot which side. He managed to claw his left arm.

Inuyasha remembered he couldn't battle with Kikyo as his hand. "Crud." He ran down the well.

* * *

Back at the present time. . . 

Kuro slammed the volleyball to the other side of the net. The guy on the other side passed it to Kuro, accidentally hitting him on the face. Kuro fell down as soon as the ball impacted his face. His glasses cracked.

"Kuro!" The other guys yelled

Kuro opened his eyes he saw a blurry image of Kikyo touching his nose, "Kikyo chan" He shook his head, "Kikyo chan? Who's that?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked down at Kagome's school. It seemed that they were having P.E. "Wait isn't that Kuro?" Kikyo asked. She passed him the cap so he could hide his ears.

"Yeah, no doubt." Inuyasha responded Everyone went back inside the Gym to take Kuro to the infirmary. "Let's take a look." Inuyasha jumped down.

The P.E. coach soon found Inuyasha on school grounds. "Hey! How'd you get here? . . ." The coach saw the small portion of gold in Inuyasha's pocket. "G-gold?" Inuyasha turned around and Kikyo hid deeper into his sleeve. "Hey kid!" the coach called. "How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, your right hand is injured as I can see. How about you do 100 pull ups on that bar over there, and I'll give you 3,000 yen. But if you don't I get to keep that gold, come back here next time." The coach said with and evil smirk.

"Is that a challenge old man? I'll be there."

The coach walked to the gym. Inuyasha jumped of back to the feudal era, "Yen is future currency, right?"

"I think," Kikyo said.

They got to the hut and waited. "I'm thirsty," Inuyasha stated and went to the kitchen.He grabbed a cup with liquid in it. He drank it up and his eyes went wide. His face went red, he red the label on it, "Sake?!" (A/N: It's sorta like wine It's an alcoholic drink. Pronounced as Saw-kay) Inuyasha fell down, completely knocked out.

"Inu- kun! Inu kun!" Kikyo yelled into his ear.

"Fool," Sesshomaru walked past the hut. "He can't handle alcoholic drinks."

Inuyasha slept as Kikyo called his name. "I know!" She went to wash the dishes. "I'm always a burden to Inu kun, I must do my best in these situations!" Then she heard someone coming in, "Are the demon slayers here? Hello?"

Kikyou squeaked and then she made her voice all arrogant and gruff sounding, "Umm . . .yes it is." She pulled the collar of Inuyasha's haori to look as if he was standing up, his face looked blue like a horror movie's character.

She dragged Inuyasha in front of the village woman and she accidentally dropped him. She almost squeaked again. She grabbed Inuyasha's collar again. "I'm sorry I can't do it today." She said in the gruff voice.

The woman screamed and ran away. Kikyo took a look at Inuyasha's face herself and screamed. His face looked blue and he had blood dripping from his forehead. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry Inu kun!!!!!!! Where are the bandages!!??"

* * *

An hour later . . . 

Inuyasha's forehead was bandaged up. He slept peacefully. Kikyou had already made dinner. "Inu kun, dinner's ready," she said weakly. "Inu kun, you will catch a cold." She covered him up with a blanket.

"Maybe I should rest too," She layed down and hid in his haori sleeve.

Inuyasha woke up and saw Kikyo open her eyes. "You're awake, Inu kun . . ." she said trying to sound cheerful. "Let's go slay -cough- demons."

Inuyasha layed his thumb on her forehead. "You have fever." (A/N: Classic)

"Really? I feel fine! She said weakly. "hehe . . Now enthusiastically let's go slay demons . . .here we go . . . " she coughed some more. She fainted and fell onto Inuyasha's lap.

"Oi! Kikyo!" He hurriedly got up and got a towel. She layed her down on the blanket and wrapped the towel around her.

She opened her eyes in spite of her weakness, "Inu kun please don't ditch fighting demons for me."

"There's only on thing I can do, tell hag! She'll be coming soon!" He got up from the spot he was at, but Kikyo pulled him back down.

"No! Please! It'll make Kaede chan really sad!"

"Don't worry about other people! Worry about yourself!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Thank you Inu kun, your kindness is the best medicine for me."

"You fool, don't say embarrassing things at a time like this."

"But we really shouldn't tell Kaede."

"I know! Kagome has some medicine from her world." Inuyasha got the first aid kit and found the bottle for fevers. He gave it to Kikyo in a spoon. She drunk a portion of it.

He then put a cold towel on her head and layed her down.

"Seems that your fever has gone down. You always make a lot of noise, but with it being this quiet there is an unbearable loneliness in this house. Hehe Lonely I said. I was always alone before I met you or the others. I thought I got used to it. Geez you better get well fast. Get well and become your noisy self again. If not . . . it'll be lonely." Inuyasha almost laughed at himself.

* * *

Kagome and the others had just done some demon slaying as the woman asked them too. She told them Inuyasha was sick. 

Kagome ran to the hut, leaving the others behind to fight. She imagined her treating Inuyasha's fever and him thanking her.She blushed at her imagination. She opened the door and Inuyasha quickly his Kikyo in his haori sleeve.

"Hey, I heard you were sick."

"I'm fine now," Inuyasha assured her.

"That's great to hear. I'm really glad," She put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha kept still and Kikyou peeked from his haori sleeve. She closed her eyes, feeling all weird inside.

"I'll back, I'm going out for a while."

"Umm . . .. never mind it's nothing."

* * *

"Forgive me Sailor moon chan for having forgotten about you." Kuro told the puppet back at the infirmary. 

Inuyasha jumped in the school grounds, "Oi, old man!"

The coach pointed at the bar. Inuyasha used his left hand and pulled himself up. A pain shot up in his arm, remembering the wound Sesshomaru gave him earlier.

"One, two, three," at first he ignored the pain, but it was unbearable.

"Sorry, Inu kun," Kikyo whispered.

"Don't apologize." He kept counting. After a while he reached 99. The coach grew nervous, "Take it easy. Give up now."

"No! I can do this," Inuyasha felt the pain in the wound Sesshomaru inflicted on him increase. He winced and looked up at the bar.

"Let me help you," Kikyo told him.

"No."

"Please let me help you," Kikyo quietly begged.

"Don't say foolish things. It's okay." Inuyasha said. Kikyou gave him a worried look. "It's only one more." Inuyasha slowly began pulling himself upward. His hand slipped away from the bar and his eyes widened. He felt himself falling, he just waited to reach the ground, but he never did.

Kikyo grabbed the bar with all her might.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered. "Let go."

"No I can't. I only brought trouble for you. No matter how small the thing, I wanted to be helpful to you." Kikyo grunted. "I won't let go even if I die." Inuyasha pulled himself up, "100!" He fell on the floor, gasping for air. "I'll have the currency."

"You used your right hand in the end so it doesn't count." The coach walked away and Inuyasha didn't bother to follow him or beat him up.

"Kikyo . . ."

Kikyo breathed heavily, "Was I helpful?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad!" She said, sounding relieved.

"Really, quite a dependable right hand."

Kikyo's eyes sparkled.

* * *

_Sorry, Inu kun, for getting that cold and causing you trouble. I'll be more careful from now on, I'll be the energetic and happy Kikyo. For now I'll be the dependable right hand._

_

* * *

_

Please review! Hehehe, it's really cold here. The next chapter might be here very soon.


	6. Day 6: First Crush

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 6:

Kikyo called Inuyasha's name, "Inu kun! Inu kun! It's bright and sunny outside. Can we go for a walk. Can we? Can we?" She touched his cheek.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, really annoyed, "Fine, fine!" He jumped off the tree and headed out.

"Yay! We're going out! Just the two of us!"

"It doesn't matter if it's just the two of us."

"I'm still happy," she said with pink on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay good for you."

"Onii chan! Onii chan!! They're going to take me away!" An eight year old girl hugged Inuyasha.

"Eh-eh?!" Inuyasha pulled her away. "Who are you?"

"I saw you fighting and I thought you were really cool! But my name's Emi!" Emi had brown hair in pony tails.

"I don't care what your name is! Go back to your parents." Inuyasha yelled and pointed at the couple behind her.

"We're going on a family outing, but Emi doesn't seem to like it." Her father said.

"Because, you know . . . you're still newly weds and since it's a day off I wanted you guys to have sometime to yourselves." Emi bowed respectfully.

"So that's how it is," Her father smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. "Take care of her well." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched,

"Oh Papa! Asking someone to take care of your daughter forever . . ." Emi blushed.

"He didn't say anything like that!" Inuyasha yelled from behind.

"Ne, Emi chan, I'm really looking forward to this outing with you." the woman that was standing beside Emi's father said. (Ne is sorta the same as hey.)

Emi turned around to face away from her, "I told you, don't worry about me. Just go."

Soon enough they were on the carriage and leaving. "Wait! I never said I would . . .!!!!!" it was too late Inuyasha was left to be a babysitter for the day.

Emi cheerfully waved good bye. She turned around as soon as they were out of sight, "Papa said you would take care of me, right?"

"I don't have a choice . . ." Inuyasha said, he truly has grown soft.

"My alone time with Inu kun . . ." Kikyo whined quietly.

"Don't get so sulky, " Inuyasha whispered to her.

* * *

20 minutes later . . . 

Emi sat next to Inuyasha on a bench, "And then another guy at school confessed to me again." (A/N: Yes there was school back then. I'm just not sure if girls were allowed to go.) "That's the sixth person. I've got no interest in kids my age."

"Oh," Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"You know I can be Onii chan's lover, any time." (A/N: Onii chan means big brother, but kids in Japan tend to call guys older than them that are still young Onii chan or 'Nii chan)

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That's not possible," Inuyasha said lazily again.

"You're treating me like a kid." Emi said angrily.

"Never mind that," Inuyasha said plainly. "You didn't want to got that outing with your mother and father, what's up with that?"

"It's ok," Emi focused her attention on the sky. "I'm really tired of it. Seeing that person trying her best."

"That person?"

"Because that person Papa remarried no matter how hard she tries, my only Mama is in heaven." She paused. "Let's go to the stores." Emi told him.

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha sounded tired already.

They got there quickly. Emi clinged on his left arm when she saw all the other couples clinging on to each other as they past by them.

"Don't cling onto me, it's difficult to walk, brat."

"Because it's scary walking among all these people, I can get lost. It's a date isn't it?"

"It's no date," Inuyasha retorted.

"D-date?" Kikyou went watery eyed.

"Don't get too sulky, it's not a date." Inuyasha told her.

Not far, Kagome stood at a shop. She saw them walk by, "Inu-Inuyasha?" She stepped out to get a better view. "Is he Inuyasha's new l-lover?" Kagome blushed. "No way, but . . ." She shook her head, "Baka, baka! That would never happen."

Kagome followed them secretly, "How can she be clinging onto him that way? He's no doll! And I shouldn't be following him." Kagome left.

Inuyasha was thrown back.

"He-hey!" Emi looked back and saw her friend. A female demon. She had long black hair, red lipstick and an evil smirk. She seemed to be about 18 years old. "What did you do to my lover?!"

"I'm not her lover, I'm babysitting," Inuyasha said from behind, keeping Kikyo safe in his sleeve.

"Oh, that's better." The demon woman looked back at Emi and smile. "My bad." She whispered something into Emi's ear. Emi blushed furiously, "That's none of your business!" The woman whispered into her ear again. Emi kept on blushing, which Inuyasha payed no mind to.

They followed Inuyasha back into the hut, where Emi's parents were waiting.

"Don't worry, this guy didn't do anything to your daughter." Leiko, aka the demon woman said.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Emi said. Leiko whispered something into Emi's ear.

"Yes, coach!" Emi said. "Bye!" she left.

"Coach?"

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sat at the corner of the room. Kagome stared at him for the longest time. Kikyo looked at the two back and forth. _Kagome? _

Kagome stood up from her seat. "Inuyasha . . . "

Kikyo saw a gleam in her eyes and tried to run away, but ended up making Inuyasha fall on his forehead.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha walked out.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Let's go pick flowers."

"Ok. Want to come Sango? Or are you waiting for Miroku to come back?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed furiously. "No! I'm coming!"

After walking for a bit Inuyasha came back into the hut.

"Welcome home," he was greeted by Emi.

He quickly hid Kikyo under his sleeve, "Huh?! What are you doing?!"

"I want you to help me with my homework!" Emi bowed.

"Homework?" Inuyasha thought for a second. "Um ok."

Leiko smirked from behind the window, _First catch him like a young wife welcoming her husband. Hehe Produced by Leiko san! Love-love battle plan! Now the fun starts!_

Emi put on some fake glasses. _I can capture Onii chan's heart like this with my glasses look!_

"I didn't know you had poor eye sight." Inuyasha looked at her glasses. (A/N: Yes glasses existed back then . . . I think . . .)

Emi's eye twitched, "I'm going to get a pencil." She walked outside to meet Leiko. "It's no use, he's not reacting."

"I thought he'd be the girl-with-glasses type. Alright next plan." Leiko snapped her fingers.

Emi walked back with a long Kimono on. She giggled.

"Hey that's Kagome's take it off before she comes back!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Ok!" Emi took the Kimono off in front of him and wore Kagome's uniform top that reached mid thigh. She giggled again.

Inuyasha passed her Kagome's jacket, "Aren't you cold? Wear this." Emi walked back outside with her head hung low.

"I didn't think he would be that difficult of an opponent," Leiko thought out loud. "But it's no time to be depressed, Emi. If it's like this, we'll have to go all the way."

Emi walked back in, "Hello master, meow!" She wore a cat suit made by Leiko. Inuyasha yawned.

Emi ran out then back in wearing a white haori top. She made some karate sounds and moves. "Teach me!"

Inuyasha got annoyed and threw her small book at her. She ran outside.

"Inu kun!" Kikyo called.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Do you think Leiko san is behind this?"

Inuyasha hurried outside and found her alone. "Do you know anything about this!?"

"No." Leiko simply responded.

"Liar!"

"That girl is depressed. She thought she had no charms as a woman."

"Charms? But she's just a kid."

"She's a kid, but still a girl. You must not hurt her delicate feelings."

"I don't want to be told by you." Inuyasha walked back into the hut.

"Go take a bath," Leiko ordered.

"I was already gunna do that!" Inuyasha walked to the springs which was really near bye. He took his haori off.

"Leiko is really thoughtful. She worried about Emi san." Kikyo told him.

"Fool! That's too naive! She's a a demon who enjoys tricking people. She'll toy with their minds until they die. Close your eyes, I'm going to take my hakama off."

He was about to do so, but he saw Emi smiling in the water with a towel around her. Inuyasha left his Hakama on and grabbed her by the waist. He ran to the hut.

"Damn you!!!!!!!!!!! What are you making kids do?!?!?" He stomped up to her.

Leiko exploded in a fit of laughs. She pounded on the floor with her fists. She stopped laughing and wiped some of her laugh tears away. "You two just happened to run into each other at the springs."

"Playing with people's feelings like that . . ." Inuyasha said angrily. "There are limits to jokes too!!!"

Before you knew it she was rolling on the floor, laughing all over again.

"I won't forgive you!"

"Be careful you might regret that, but it might be too late when you have no breath to suck on."

"Stop! Please. Don't fight." Inuyasha let go of Emi. "Leiko thought this up for me."

Leiko smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

Emi nodded and turned to Inuyasha, "Because I like you very much, but you won't be serious because I'm only a kid." Tears fell onto the floor and her lip quivered. "And then . . .am I not good enough? Some little kid like me isn't good enough?"

Sesshomaru walked in, "He likes even smaller ones."

Inuyasha glared at his half brother, "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru grabbed his right hand, revealing Kikyo. Kikyo blushed, "G-good day!"

Emi fainted. "Emi!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut. Inuyasha could have sworn his half brother had a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha hid Kikyo in his sleeve. "Emi."

Emi opened her eyes, "There was a lady in place of your hand . . ."

"That was dream! You slipped and lost conscience! Because my right hand is injured and bandaged, see. Seeing a woman as my right hand is a crazy dream."

"Aww, if I could be your right hand . . . then we could always be together," Emi said. Emi hurried back into the room and put some clothes on. (She still had her towel on.)

Kikyo smiled from inside the sleeve. Inuyasha heard someone at the door and rushed toward it with Emi.

Emi's step mother stepped in, "Emi chan!" She looked over at Inuyasha, "Thank you for your trouble." She looked back at Emi, "I'm making your favorite dish tonight. Now let's go home and eat together." She extended her hand to Emi.

Emi didn't take it, "I'm not going. I don't want to go back to that house." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "I'm living here with Onii chan. That's fine, right Onii chan?" She gave him a pleading look.

"Baka!" (Idiot in Japanese) "What're you saying?" Inuyasha said back.

"Why?" Emi's step mom asked.

"Don't pretend to be my mom!" Emi yelled. "No matter how hard you try, there is only one mom for me!"

"Emi chan," her step mom said softly.

"You wanted to live happily alone with Papa, right? It's better if I'm not around, right? You can't be my mother anyway!" Emi was near tears now.

Her step mother slapped Emi across her face. Emi remained quiet.

"Why?" Her step mom began. "Why can't you understand?" she got on her knees. " I just wanted to get along with you. . . ."

Inuyasha patted Emi's back, "You understand too, right? That your mom is seriously thinking about you."

Emi blushed, "I . . "

"Go. Don't be stubborn, be honest," Inuyasha moved her up closer to her step mother. "That's deficiently what your mom in heaven is saying."

Emi stayed quiet for a second and then regained her cockiness, "I'm not stubborn! I'm just worried that you'll be lonely when I leave you!"

"How could I be lonely?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't care. " Emi ran to her step mother, "Let's go home, Mama."

"Emi chan . . ."

"I'm hungry," Emi pulled on her hand. "I want to eat."

"Emi chan," the step mother had tears in her eyes.

Emi ran back to Inuyasha, "Hey, Onii chan!" She pecked him on the cheek, making the hanyou blush. "A charm so you won't be lonely!"

"F-fool, go back already!"

Emi giggled and tugged on her step mom's hand to go home. "Bye bye!" They left.

"Those two sure look like they can get along!" Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, "Be honest huh? So touching!"

"I only said that so she could leave!"

Kikyo laughed.

* * *

Few minutes later. . . . 

Inuyasha sat behind a tree, eating some food Kikyo made him.

Kagome saw Inuyasha from a far, "Inuyasha!" She ran to him.

Inuyasha quickly hid Kikyo in his sleeve. "Kag-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha . . ." she began shyly. "I have two movie tickets and I had no one to come with me . . .. ummm . . .. well, you need to learn more about my world. That would be fun, right?" Kagome blushed. "Can you come with me?" She looked down at the floor.

"Sure," Inuyasha said plainly. "Your world's fun."

Kagome looked up and smiled brightly, "Really?! I-I mean that's good. Come tomorrow." Kagome ran off, "I did it!!!"

* * *

_Inu- kun and Kagome- san are going out tomorrow. Seems like Inu kun didn't notice yet, but this is an invitation to a date, right? What should I do?

* * *

_Next time on Kikyo no Hibi! Kagome and Inuyasha go on a 'date'. Don't worry Kagome lovers, nothing bad is going to happen to Kagome! Stay tuned! 


	7. Day 7: Date

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 7:

Kagome jumped out of the well, wearing a Khaki dress with a red sweater over it and a ping and red scarf. She wore pink lipstick on her lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha jumped in the well with her.

Kikyo looked at them worriedly . She stared at Kagome's pink cheeks for a while. _She looks so pretty, it's obvious._

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out the well. She held his left hand, "So you won't get lost on the way." Kagome smiled.

"Uh, I can do it on my own." Inuyasha put on the cap.

"No, I really want to help!" Kagome told him with her usual sweet smile.

"Alright."

They walked to the movies hand in hand. Kikyo shut her eyes, _Inu kun . . . _

Kagome came to an abrupt stop. Inuyasha also stopped. "What's the matter?"

Kikyo put her finger on her lip then pointed, "It's easier to go that way!" Kagome grabbed his left arm. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok," Inuyasha said, making a turn.

Kagome let go of his arm, leaving him free to walk on his own. Kagome stood still for a while, daydreaming about Inuyasha catching her as she fell in the crowd. She walked close behind him and suddenly someone bumped into her, making her fall.

"In-Inuyasha . . . " she meant to scream his name, but somehow it came out like this. She fell onto someone's strong back. "Inuyasha? Your back feels cold, are si-" She looked up and saw it wasn't Inuyasha, but a statue.

Inuyasha turned around, "Stop fooling around, I want to know what this movie thing is."

They got there soon. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the theater and sat on a row. The lights dimmed.

"I don't get how your world can do these things." Inuyasha looked around. He put both of his arms on the arm rest. Kikyo relaxed on one, not worried about being seen.

The screen lit on and there was a bloody woman screaming. "Inuyasha held his tetsusaiga and was about to jump to the screen. Kagome grabbed his shoulder, "Sit down, it's just people acting." (A/N: I don't know how Inuyasha got in with his tetsusaiga)

"Like a play?"

"Very much like a play."

Inuyasha sat down and relaxed again. A death god came into the scene and teared the woman apart. "A-" Kagome began, but someone beat her to it.

Kikyo got up from the arm rest,"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and put her back in his sleeve."What was that!?" Kagome asked, frightened.

"I wonder, maybe it was someone behind us," Inuyasha's heart was beating really fast, hoping Kagome hadn't seen Kikyo. Kikyo trembled in Inuyasha's arm and whimpered.

Then the death god took off it's mask, revealing it's hideous face. Kagome was about to hug Inuyasha out of fear, but missed as he bent down to scratch his leg.

"Kagome san," Kikyo said lightly as if in pity. She went back to the arm rest.

Kagome raised her hand let it land on Kikyo's head. _Eh? I can't tell since it's so dark, but what is this, it feels smooth, and feels like hair. _

_Huh, what is it? My hand feels itchy, _Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked over at Kikyo, who was getting caressed by Kagome, she thought it was his hand. Inuyasha gasped. _What are they doing?_

_Inuyasha's hand is this hairy? What are these two bumps? _Kagome asked herself.

**"**Help me, Inu kun," Kikyo whispered. She covered her breasts and felt violated.

_Don't tell me she noticed Kikyo, _Inuyasha begged silently. _What should I do? What should I do? Alright. _Inuyasha put his hand on top of Kagome's.

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha . . ." She turned to see him, he watched the movie silently.

Kikyo breathed out, relieved that Kagome's hand wouldn't suffocate her anymore.

"The end" the screen read.

They got out of the theater as soon as it was over.

"That was cool, I guess," Inuyasha said walking out.

_I'm really glad Kagome san didn't find out about me. I should have no more worries. _Kikyo sighed.

"Ne, Inuyasha. I made some food at home. Want to have some?" Kagome offered.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "Really?! That's great!!" Kikyo stiffened and pulled Inuyasha away from her. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't you think of anything when you go in a girl's house?" Kikyo whispered.

"What? It's just Kagome."

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha assured her. "Now let's go." They walked on a small path with trees around them. Autumn leaves fell down on them.

Kagome turned around, "Inuyasha, are you cold?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha walked toward her. The setting was just perfect.

Kagome smiled, "Yes?"

"There's something on your shoulder," Inuyasha pointed at the spider. Kagome gulped, she hated spiders. She started sweating and flicked off the spider. It flew off her shoulder.

They went up to the Higurashi shrine. "Are your folks here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, they went on a trip," Kagome said.

_What?!_ Kikyo's eyebrow twitched.

"Wait in my room, you know where it is, right?" Kagome stated more than asked.

Inuyasha went to her room and sat on the floor. Kikyo looked around, "Wow there are cute plush toys!" Kikyo hugged the stuffed bear. Inuyasha looked over Kikyo and saw a picture with him fighting in it.

Kagome walked in with drinks in her hands, she dropped them as soon as she found Inuyasha looking in the picture.

"Kagome! What am I doing there when I'm here?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome snatched the picture away from him, blushing furiously. "Don't snoop around my stuff!" She held the picture against her chest.

Kagome left to go to the kitchen.

"Kagome . . ." Kikyo said as she slid away from Inuyasha's sleeve.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the kitchen. Inuyasha went rushing out to see the problem.

Kagome bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the dish and just the a pan fell on her head, making her fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her in his arms. He set Kagome in her bed, using his left arm. Kikyo put a cold, damp towel on her head. She wrote a note about Inuyasha going back to the feudal era.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo. 

"I'm pretty sure. Your love will definitely reach her." Kikyo said with her hands on her heart.

"I don't . . . " Inuyasha began, blushing.

"Don't blush!" Kikyou said.

"Who is blushing?!" Inuyasha got even more red. "Do you have something else to say?"

"Let's go for a walk, I like this world."

"A walk? We already walked alot today."

"I suddenly wanted to walk with Inu kun alone today." Kikyo told him. Inuyasha hung his head low. "Are you ok, Inu kun?"

Inuyasha looked up and started running. He lifted Kikyo up in the air. "Only for a bit, got it?"

"Yes!" Kikyo lifted up her arms. "Thank you! Inu kun! Faster! Inu kun, run faster!"

Inuyasha ran up to the fountain. He looked over the balcony of the park. They looked at the cars speeding by below them. They looked at the buildings before their eyes.

" I love you so much!!!" Kikyo said loudly for the whole world to hear.

"Why do say such embarrassing things so casually like that!?" Inuyasha blushed. Inuyasha started walking away.

"Inu kun, please don't leave! I want to watch! Together!" Kikyo pulled back toward the fountain.She then clinged on his cheek.

"Don't cling on me!" He said shyly. Inuyasha turned around and water sprouted from the fountain. Light shed on the water in the dark of the night from the lights, giving it a glow.

Kikyo smiled and Inuyasha did too.

* * *

_Tonight was so great, I enjoyed the scenery of the water alot! Especially with Inu kun!_

_

* * *

_

Poor Kagome back at home with a head ache. It's so cold here. Next chapter coming soon if I get more reviews. Hehe


	8. Day 8: Right hand Inu kun

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 8:

Inuyasha yawned as the sun's warm rays struck his body. "Inu kun? Inu kun?" Kikyo's voice sounded louder than usual.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, "What is it?" He gasped, Kikyo looked alot bigger.. "Gahhhhh!!!!! What the hell?! What's going on?"

"I don't know myself." Kikyo said calmly.

"Why are you acting so calm? Why did I become your right hand?! This is a nightmare . . ."

"Don't be depressed. Me becoming your right hand was a mysterious phenomenon in the first place. Based on that it's really not different." Kikyo smiled.

"It's very different!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo smiled and gave out a, "Heh,"

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Kikyo put her hand on her cheek and blushed.

"Please tell me, it bothers me not to know," Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo blushed even more, "It's just that at times like this . . . . Inu kun looks so cute and adorable!"

Inuyasha frowned, "DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME!!!"

"I said it because you asked me too!" Kikyo's eyes got watery. Kikyo's normal cheerful expressions took over her face, "I know! You might catch a cold so we should go to Kagome land and get some clothes for you!"

"You mean Kagome's world?" Inuyasha explained more than asked. Kikyo wrapped bandages around him, nodded and looked down.

"How are we supposed to get off this tree?" Kikyo asked.

"With your feet."

Kikyo slid down painfully, "Ow!" She stepped onto the ground and started walking, hoping she didn't have any splinters. "It's been a while since I've walked on my two legs." Kikyo walked in a towel through the forest. She saw a blanket sitting out on a rock. Kikyo grabbed it and put it around herself.

"You can't go to Kagome's world like that," Inuyasha pointed. "Hurry and get Kagome's extra uniform she left here!"

Kikyo nodded and ran to the hut, everyone was asleep. Kagome was still at her house recovering from the headache. Kikyou quickly grabbed Kagome's clothes and ran behind the hut. She made Inuyasha cover his eyes and changed.

After a while Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kikyo fully changed in a Kagome's uniform. Kikyo walked toward the well and found an acorn on the ground. She picked it up and showed it to Inuyasha. "Look, doesn't this acorn look cute?"

"Even acorns look big to me," Inuyasha glared at the the nut.

Kikyo let the acorn fall and kept walking.

"Hey, Kagome!!!!" Shippo ran to Kikyo excitedly. "You're back.

Kikyo stiffened and didn't bother to look back.

"Run you idiot!" Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo ran to the well quickly and jumped in as fast as she could. She climbed up the well, "This is really tiring." She set her foot on the ground, "There we go!" She ran out of the Higurashi shrine.

She was soon on the streets of Tokyo. A man gave her a free sweet potato. She thanked he man and went behind a tree, a secluded place.

"Here Inu kun, have a piece." Kikyo parted a piece of he potato and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a bite of his. Kikyo wore a look of realization on her face, "We came here to get your clothes, if I don't get some clothes for you might get sick!"

"I'll be fine," Inuyasha sneezed quickly afterward.

Kikyo looked at him worriedly, "It's already starting, we have to go!"

Inuyasha tried pulling back, "Later! We'll do that later." He sneezed.

"We absolutely gotta go!" Kikyo walked further. "Now that I have my legs we have to go get you clothes!!!!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha crossed his arms arrogantly.

Kikyo smiled and used her left hand to cover him up. Soon they got to the figurine shop.

"I'll never like this place," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You can't say those kind of things in this situation." Kikyo walked through the crowd of people in the store. "I found something great!" She put Inuyasha in a power rangers outfit. A blue costume. "This is cool!!" She blushed.

"What are you thinking? These are more like body suits!" Inuyasha pointed.

"But I think it suits you very well." Kikyo smiled. "Inu kun does resemble a hero of justice!"

"I don't care! Just give me warm clothes!"

"Oh too bad," Kikyou put the costume back on the shelf. She then put a soldier suit on him, "Look a warrior! Now you can live out in the wilderness or . . . "

Inuyasha looked at her, annoyed.

"Ummm . . . it even has a tent set?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I won't be living out in the wilderness nor will I need a tent!"

"There are alot of clothes. This really tickles a girl's desire to play dress up! There are alot of figurines, but Inu kun is the coolest!"

A man snuck up behind Kikyo and took out his phone. He put the phone in camera mode and lowered the phone under Kikyo's uniform skirt.

Inuyasha looked back and saw him, at first he didn't know what he was doing, but then he saw the picture come up in the screen. _Bastard_, _but if I make a wrong move then I'll be discovered. Shit! We'll deal with that when it happens! I can't let Kikyo get hurt! _"Kikyo, Kikyo!" He said in a hoarse whisper. _Damn I can't hold it in!_ He went toward the phone, but someone grabbed it before he did.

Kuro held the lech's hand in the air. "What do you think you're doing to this girl? Just now you tried taking an indecent picture of this girl with this cell phone didn't you?"

"How rude, stop making things up," the lech tried pulling away.

"Someone like you doesn't qualify to enter this store. Come back when you have more pride!" Kuro erased the picture from his cell phone.

"I'll remember this!" The lech ran away.

Kuro turned to Kikyo, "Have I met you before?"

"It must be your imagination. Thank your for helping me out!" Kikyo ran out of the store.

"Usually I would have beaten up someone like that easily," Inuyasha told her.

"I'm fine. Plus I was saved by Kuro san." She smiled then turned to Inuyasha who looked angry. "Inu kun?"

"It must be so inconvenient to be your right hand." Inuyasha turned away from her.

"Huh? No, don't ever believe that! I'm really happy for having you as a right hand!" Kikyo told him. Then she noticed Inuyasha left the uniform at the store and they couldn't buy anything after the incident and all. "Oh no! I forgot to buy you clothes." She walked to the store and opened it again. She walked backed out, "It's not easy going alone. . ."

"It's not about it being easy or hard," Inuyasha yelled. "Am I gunna stay in these I love Inu kun clothes you gave me?!"

"I'll do something," Kikyo told him.

"Something you say . . . what are you going to do?!"

"Something . . ."

"Something?"

"Yes, let's go to the handy craft store. Let's go buy and make you clothes!"

"You're going to make something by hand?"

"It may be my opinion, but I think I'm pretty good at it." Kikyo said proudly. "So I think I can even make men's clothes!"

"Give me a break. Putting 'I love Kikyo' or something." Inuyasha said.

"Despite what you say, isn't that a little too bold? But . . . we do need those points too!" Kikyo said, blushing.

"I never said to do that . . ." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"We can buy the materials back home." Kikyo ran up the stairs of the Higurashi shrine. She jumped in the well and climbed up the other side quickly.

"Kagome, you've come back?"

Kikyo squeaked and didn't turn around. She was getting ready to jump in the well, but the person grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Sister . . .Kikyo?" Kaede looked at her in complete shock.

"Kaede?" Kikyo asked, she trembled.

"Come, let's talk inside while everyone's out." Kaede led her to the hut.

"Psst, Kikyo. Are you ok?" Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo nodded weakly. She sat down quietly on the floor.

"I made tea," Kaede passed her a cup.

"Thank you . . ."

"How did you get here, Sister? For how long?" Kaede asked.

Kikyo looked at the floor. A villager came running in the hut, "Lady Kaede! There's demon!" Kaede grabbed her bow and arrows and ran out of the hut

Kikyo was left alone in the hut with Inuyasha, "The real world is moving on, but I . . . " Kikyo's eyes got watery. "I'm sorry, it's just . . ." Tears ran down her face for the first time. "I . . ." She sniffed and more tears dropped.

"Go follow her," Inuyasha told her. "Follow her quickly! You have to talk to her properly!"

Kikyo sniffed and ran out of the hut, "Wait, Kaede!" Kikyo looked for her and ended up at the well. Something grabbed her arm, a demon. She was pushed down the well. "Kaede!"

Kikyo quickly climbed out the well, hoping she was still in the feudal era. She sat on the the edge of the well and noticed that she was in Kagome's time again. "I'm not ready yet," she cried. "Just not now." Tears fell on Kagome's uniform she was wearing as she trembled.

"Kikyo . . . I can't force you if you're not ready." Inuyasha said softly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Is something wrong?" She sat behind the crying girl. She patted her back. "You go to my school don't you? I can tell from your uniform."

Kikyo looked up from the ground and Inuyasha hid in his bandages. "Kagome san?"

Kagome blinked, "You know me? Well whatever is bothering you, I can help or at least try. You sorta look like me so I sorta got confused when I saw you. I haven't heard your name, can you tell me since you know mine?"

Kikyo looked at her for a while, "Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You- you- you- and-and Inu-"

Kikyo didn't know how, but she fell back into the well. She didn't bother to scream, she just fell. Everything turned white.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha woke up. "We're back to normal . . ." they said in unison. "A dream?" Kikyo was back to being a right hand. 

"Um . . . never mind it's nothing." Kikyo took out her knitting needles and some string. "Am I bothersome as a right hand?"

"Why are you asking that now?"

"That's right, you told me, along time ago, that it was a bother."

Inuyasha shot her a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Say it, it bothers me."

"Ok, I had a dream . .. "

"A dream?"

"Yes, a dream where you became my right hand. And then I noticed alot of things I haven't noticed 'till now, and not all of them were happy things. Inu kun, still . . ." Kikyo looked down and started with her needle work.

"I had that dream too. I also had a dream where you became my right hand. Your feelings, not all, but I came to understand some of them. That's why don't say it's a bother any more. That in itself would be a bother." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you . . . Inu kun." It was dark even if they slept they still felt tired.

* * *

"I saw Kikyo, I know it's her. The first time I saw Kaede she said I looked like her sister." Kagome looked at her friends worriedly. "Then there's the fact that Inuyasha hasn't been hanging around much. Did any of you see her, she fell down the well." She looked over at Kaede's tired face. Kagome looked pretty shooken up. "She even told me her name was Kikyo . . ." 

"No, I did not," she lied to them and herself. "Go to sleep, it's late." She told them.

Everyone had concerned looks on their faces. "Don't worry about it Kagome, " Shippo said.

* * *

_Inu kun, right now is always by my side. But . . . why did I cry at that time? Following Kaede san, what was I going to do? I don't really know myself. But I don't think that was a dream.

* * *

_Kagome's and Kikyo's first time meeting each other. Well in normal size. Please keep the reviews going and I'll write faster! My PC messed up for a while. 


	9. Day 9: Kikyo chan sale

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**Day 9:

"I'm going to visit Higurashi today, she's been sick for a while." Hojo told his friends. "It's right around the corner, so I'll be going now. Bye." He waved and planted his foot on the stair.

"Bye," the other guys said as the watched him climb up the Higurashi shrine steps.

By the time Hojo reached the top of stairs he was huffing and puffing for some air. "Higurashi san." He walked toward the house, but something caught his eyes. There was a weird noise in the little shrine where the well stood.

"Higurashi san?" Hojo stepped in the shrine carefully. He looked down the well and a demon suddenly bursted from inside the well. He was far too shocked to yell for help.

The snake grabbed him with it's tail. "Human hissss" The snake hissed as Hojo stared at it wide eyed. The snake pulled him down. "AHHHH!!!!!"

Soon enough Hojo was on the other side of the well. "Wha-what?" He looked around and tugged nervously on the collar of his uniform,

"Don't hiss be afraid hiss," the snake hissed once again. "Follow me." The snake began slithering. "Because if you don't . . . something terrible may happen. And I _will_ hunt you down, filthy human. hiss"

Hojo obeyed the snake demon and followed it to the witch's cave.

"Welcome, darling." the witch welcomed. "You shall be my apprentice from now on. Look see, I want to revive this girl." The witch took him by the hand and showed him to Kikyo. Kikyo was covered up in a blanket just like last time. "But she just won't wake up."

Hojo blushed at the girl's beauty. _Higurashi san looks like she doesn't like me the way I want her to . . . but this girl . . . I have such a warm feeling for her. _"I'll help you with everything I got!"

The witch smiled, "That was much easier than what I thought it would be. Meanwhile stay here with Kikyo san while I make some food, by boy." The witch started walking to the river.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Izanamu and that woman is Kikyo." The witch left right after that.

Hojo focused his attention on Kikyo, he stared at her for a long time, "I promise I'll save you. I'll make you wake up." Hojo blushed he thought he would only feel this way around Kagome, but now there was someone new. Love at first sight?

He plopped down beside the raven haired girl on the mat.

* * *

"Oi Inu kun! Open wide!" 

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

A soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth Kikyo dropped in some rice. Inuyasha blushed. He gulped the food down. "Wha-why?"

"You had trouble eating with your left hand," Kikyo said as she plopped another food in his mouth. "And I love you sooo much!" She gave him a smile.

Inuyasha was beet red, "Why do keep on saying embarrassing things like that?!"

Kikyo giggled innocently. "Say ahhh!" She held up the chopsticks. "How about we go to Kagome's world?"

"That's becoming an everyday thing now, huh?"

"Let's go! It's really fun!" They went down the well and quickly went onto the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

"Kikyo . .. .Kikyo . . ." Kuro whispered under his breath. "Who is she? I need to know" He sat in front of his computer desk and typed in Kikyo. He scrolled down, suddenly an image came into his head of Kikyo. It was blurry. He ran around his room, "What's this throbbing my chest? Just a little bit more and I can remember . . .!!!!" He accidentally bumped his head on his closet. "Ack!" 

Paper and figurines came tumbling on him from above. He looked to his said and saw a computer chip. It read Kikyo. He stared at it for a long time and picked it up, "KIKYO!!!"

He cheerfully jumped onto the computer chair again and inserted the computer chip in his PC. A file came up saying Kikyo. He double clicked on it and a picture of Kikyo in the hot pink, long maid suit came up.

Kuro looked at it, a bit startled and blushed. "Kikyo chan!" He ran outside and went around the stores where he spotted Inuyasha walking around. He followed them.

"I feel as if someone's following us," Inuyasha told Kikyo.

Kikyo looked behind and saw Kuro trying to hide behind a skinny pole. Inuyasha turned angrily toward Kuro. Kuro scrambled away in a hurry. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar, "Hey you!" He then saw Kuro's face. "Kuro?"

"Hi! I remember everything now!! Especially the part where Kikyo and I become friends and you of course." Kuro told him.

"Well, that's good," Inuyasha said.

"Really?!"

"Of course not!!!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "More over if you are a friend you shouldn't be taking pictured secretly!"

"That's . . ." Kuro took out his laptop. Inuyasha stared at it curiously.

"Net Idol Kikyo's little room." Kuro read from the website he made up. A picture of Kikyo went up the screen.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kikyo's homepage." Kuro said weakly as Inuyasha choked him.

"Sugoi!" Kikyo exclaimed. (Sugoi- cool)

Inuyasha immediately stopped choking him.

"5,000 people have already visited!!!" Kikyo pointed at the screen.

"What?!"

"It's pretty popular," Kuro said. He clicked on the label, gallery. Pictures of Kikyo popped up. "They're cute, aren't they."

"Yeah they are . . ." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Inuyasha turned to Kuro, "You perverted picture taking Kuro!!!"

"But she's really cute."

"Whatever!! Close this thing!" Inuyasha ordered.

"But she has fans!!" Kuro explained.

"Fans?" Kikyo blushed.

Inuyasha stopped yelling and Kuro, "Just now you were thinking 'It's not too bad', am I right?"

Kikyo tensed up, "I'm not thinking that at all!!!"

"Ok, Ok." Inuyasha turned to Kuro. "If you don't turn that down, you will have to get something special in return." He put his fist closer to Kuro's face.

"I have no choice, I'll close it. In exchange I need to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"I need you to work a job for me," Kuro said slyly. "I'll pay you for it."

"Pay?"

"I will pay generously."

Inuyasha thought about it, "Ok."

Kuro got up, "Follow me!" Inuyasha followed him into an a-con. (Anime convention, there are some here in Dallas, Texas too. But I feel . . .geeky when I go inside. Shudders. You feel like a pariah if you don't have a costume. People sell things there too.)

"Here," Kuro signaled him to a seat. "Start selling those Kikyo chans!!!" Inuyasha looked at the selling booth, unbelievingly.

"WHAT THE-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well the website was really popular! It's a great way to make money, I don't have any place for these at home." There were many versions of Kikyo. There was widow Kikyo, demon Kikyo and princess Kikyo. Kikyo stared in awe. "It even has gimmicks!" Kuro showed him another Kikyo doll. "See it talks!" Kuro pulled the string on Kikyo back."Thank you for agreeing to help!"

"I refuse!" Inuyasha said, pretty pissed about the Kikyos. "More like, don't sell these!"

"I can't?"

"Of course you cant't!!!"

"Too bad I was going to give half the profits to you, you can buy alot of things in Tokyo!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Fine." He sat down. "Welcome, welcome," he said dully.

"Um, I will get attention so they can come here and buy," Kikyo said.

"You fool! These people can find out!" Inuyasha said in a loud whisper.

"That's a great idea!!!" Kuro said as he collided his fist with his palm.

Kikyo went up and waved to the public, "Kikyo chan's right here! And with gimmicks!!! Now on sale!!!" Kikyo smiled. "Welcome!!!!!!"

"Isn't this gunna be bad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just say it's ventriloquism," Kuro answered.

"That's cute," some guys passing by said.

"Look! It's from that site!" another girl said. "Kikyo chan!" Soon everyone was coming their way.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Kikyo yelled out.

Soon, Kuro put up the all sold out sign on the booth. "What? It's all sold out?" People whined.

"Sorry," Kuro told them.

Kikyo grabbed the coffee on the table and let Inuyasha drink from hit. "Thank you, Kikyo." He said. Everyone turned to stare at them. "Huh?"

"Are you selling her?" someone from the crowd asked.

"No!" Kuro said. "We can't . . .umm . .. she's . . .. the original one!" He thought up. "Right, Inuyasha kun?"

"Right," Inuyasha put Kikyo closer to his chest.

"Original?! I'll pay 2,000 yen!" one said.

"I'll pay 25,000 yen!!!"

"30,000!!"

Hey wait a second!" Inuyasha told them, but they seemed to ignore him.

"50,000!"

"100,000!"

"150,000!"

"195,000"

"195,100!"

_This is turning out to be an auction! _Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's glum face.

"500,000!"

Everyone turned to the person who said that. "Why is an actor here?" People started murmuring and moved out of the way to let him pass.

"I won that auction, " the man said. "Hand it over, will you?"

"Stop this nonesense, bastards!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo looked up at him. "Don't make deals like that on your own!" Inuyasha held onto Kikyo even tighter, "She's precious to me!"

Kikyo has watery eyes, "Inu kun . . ."

"I'm not gunna sell her no matter how much you offer!"

"Inu kun . . .thinks that much about me?" Kikyo blushed, shyly.

"Fool, this isn't the time to act like this," he whispered.

There was clapping all around them. The actor slash figurine collector said, "What spirit! You're the perfect roll model to all these people. We must learn from him. Shall we all take a picture?" Everyone cheered.

_Oh crap! Kagome made me take pictures and it hurts my eyeballs! _"Nooo!!!!!" Everyone huddled next to him. "I don't want too!!!"

The picture was taken much to Inuyasha's dismay.

After the photo shoot Kuro asked Kikyo a question, "Ne, Kikyo chan . . . what is your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes for the future," he smiled.

"Oh! To marry Inu kun!" She exclaimed happily. Inuyasha simply blushed.

"But to marry Inuyasha san you have to be in your normal body, right?"

Kikyou stayed quiet and looked at the floor." Bu-but don't take me wrong. Anything's possible." He patted Kikyo's head.

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to their tree and sat on one of the branches. Kikyo stared up at Inuyasha for a long time. 

"What?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kikyo said with worried eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" he smiled down at her.

"Can you tell me 'I love you'?" Kikyo said shyly.

Inuyasha blushed, "Except that!!!!!!"

"Please! Say it even if you don't mean it it'll be enough for me," she played with her thumbs.

"No." Inuyasha blushed harder. "Just go to sleep."

"Aww, fine." She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Next episode- Kikyo will disappear from Inuyasha's hand. How's he gunna react? 


	10. Day 10: Hojo Kun wants

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**

Day 10:

Hojo woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. Remembering about him being in the feudal era now. He wanted to go home desperately. Suddenly he heard something groan.

He looked over at Kikyo. "Kikyo san?" Hojo shook the woman's arm. "Kikyo san?"

Kikyo squinted her eyes, "Where am I?" She looked at Hojo, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hojo," He blushed and told her to lie down again. "I'll go get Izanamu sama."

"No need to, child." Izanamu came. "I'll go get you some food, help me will you, Hojo?" Hojo nodded and went after her.

Kikyo looked over at the calligraphy brushes, lazily. She grabbed it.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and looked at his right hand, "Hey wake up-" He stared at it, shocked by Kikyo's disappearance. "Kikyo?!" He started looking for her frantically. "Kikyo?!" He ran across the forest then came to an abrupt stop. He smiled and sat down on the forest floor. "Why should I be so scared about her going away? Heh. Why couldn't I say 'I love you' to her? She said I didn't have to mean it . . . but . . ." He put hand up on his temple. "But if I knew this were to happen I would have said-" 

"I love you?"

Inuyasha looked at his right hand on his temple. Kikyo was smiling down on him. "You! You left and . . .where'd you go!?"

"Left? I was sleeping," Kikyo told him. "But importantly what were you going to say?"

Inuyasha was flushed with red.

"Gee, you blush easily Inu kun." She laughed.

"Shut up, I was never going to say that!"

Kikyo laughed, let's just go and walk somewhere, ok?"

"Alright."

* * *

"We're back, Kikyo san!"Hojo ran to her. "Kikyo san?" 

She was asleep once again. He looked down at her hand and there was a note.

_I'm sorry Hojo kun and Izanamu sama, but the place I was at while I was asleep . . I couldn't remember it, but . . . I felt a warm feeling inside me while I was there. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer._

Izanamu stood behind him, "That woman!" She angrily looked away.

Hojo turned to the old witch, "I'll find her!" He ran off. "I promise I'll come back to you." The witch let him run.

He ran through the forest and stopped when he saw a dog eared boy. He stood talking to a girl on his hand. "Kikyo?!"

Inuyasha turned and saw him, "Who are you to Kikyo?" His jealousy unleashed."Who the hell are you?"

"I work for the witch Izanamu, " Hojo said, trying his best not to back away. " She is trying to revive Kikyo san."

Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief. He and Kikyo exchanged glances, "The witch . . "

Inuyasha and Hojo walked to a clearing. He told him about how the witch is trying to bring Kikyo back to life. In the middle of the conversation Kikyo fell asleep.

"I guess she's really tired from all the talking." Inuyasha told him.

"I know how Kikyo is all happy being by your side, but this morning she woke up. "

"She disappeared from my hand in the morning too." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but when she woke she didn't remember anything." Hojo looked at Kikyo worriedly.

Inuyasha stayed silent. It took a while for him to go on, " If she leaves to her own body she'll still have the same feelings for me, but . . .all those memories . .. would be gone"

"Yes, anyways isn't it better for Kikyo to be in her own body?"

"So I could make up new memories with her . . ."

"Yes! That's it!"

"But now . . . it's different. Even if it's a mistake . . ." Bangs covered Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't want to lose Kikyo, I don't want to be separated from this hand!" He held her closer to his chest, protectively.

"Inu-Inuyasha kun . . ." Hojo had a serious expression on his face.

In Kikyo's sleep she cried, but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I'll try to update soon! 


	11. Day 11: Kagome san's feelings

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**

Day 11:

Inuyasha sat in the hut with Kagome, alone. "Inuyasha let's walk together. We haven't hung out in a while. And we have been resting here for days without you having to push us to keep looking for the jewel shards. So thanks."

"Sure," Inuyasha stood up. "Let's go."

They walked in the flower field. Kagome came to an abrupt stop, "Say, Inuyasha . . ."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a friend, will you hear me out?" 

"Sure."

"This friend has someone she likes. Honestly, it's quite a weird pair. It seems he helps her out of dangerous situations. She used to hate him, thinking he was just an idiot that won't get over his ex. But then she found out that he was actually a really sweet guy and she really fell for him. Then she tried to get closer, one day she invited him to a movie. She wouldn't call it a date though, just a invitation. You know what a movie is, right?" Kagome smiled as she said this.

"Yeah, you invited me once."

"Well, from then on she did alot of work, picking clothes, practicing makeup. It's almost disturbing. She went through all that trouble. Really, she's a foolish girl. And even after all that trouble, it didn't get her anywhere . . . Well it's really her fault for not being upfront about it."

"It's sad that she fell for such a dense guy. But really, your friend . . ." Inuyasha looked the other way, lazy eyed. "She shoulda just gone up to him and told him how she felt. That would be alot easier."

"You're right, I think so too. But she couldn't get up the courage to tell him and she continued to one-sided attacks on him. She was really desperate. She managed to invite him to her house, but she couldn't manage to feed him. In the end, nothing changed. The relationship didn't advance at all."

"Say, Kagome. This friend of yours isn't . . ."

Kagome cut him off, " So she finally told herself, 'You have to gather up your courage and just confess to him."

"Ka-Kagome . . .?"

Kagome blushed lightly and finally turned around to meet his eyes, "I am in love with you, Inuyasha."

The two stayed quiet for a long time.

_Ka-Kagome san finally confessed. _Kikyo's eyebrows scrunched up.

Inuyasha looked down, the words he has been wanting to hear are no longer . . . , "I'll love you too, Kagome."

Kagome looked up, surprised.

_Inu-kun . . . _Kikyo's world fell apart.

"I love you . . .just not in the way you want me to. In a way like I loved my mother. You're still precious to me, Kagome " Inuyasha looked down.

Kikyo looked up in surprise.

"I see . . . I see! There's no way a guy like you would like a pushy girl like me, huh? Hahahah!" Kagome laughed.

"N-no! That's not it! Not at all! Right now . . .er . . .ya know. I have someone special to me. She's a little pushy and really noisy, she gets serious about really weird things . . .Plus, she just barged into my like without asking. Well, in the beginning she was just a pain in the ass. . . . b-but she's always thinking of me first. I've never done anything for her, but she's always there. Before I knew it she was existence I couldn't live without. It was because of her that I have grown softer . . .you took part of it too, but not as much as she did."

_Inu kun . . . _Kikyo smiled.

"S-so Kagome . . .it's not like I-"

"I know, I understand. In the end I was rejected though, right?" Kagome clasped her hands together.

"N-no! Well . . I'm really happy that you feel that way about me! I never thought that you would fall for a loser like me!" Inuyasha was blushing furiously.

"Ok! The subject's closed!" Kagome said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I surprised you like that! Everything we talked about, please forget about it! And please go back to being a good friend!"

"Heh! You don't have to ask! I would've done it anyway!" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome stretched, "Ahh! It's so refreshing!! Confessing, honestly, is the way to go! Getting depressed like that doesn't suit me! Hahaha! Later, Inuyasha! Be sure to spend more time with us or I'll sit you!"

Inuyasha fell roughly onto the ground, "Hey!!!"

"I didn't mean to do that! Sorry!" Kagome ran off.

_Kagome san . . ._ Kikyo looked at Kagome's 'happy' face.

Kagome ran as fast she could keeping the huge smile plastered on her face. She stopped as soon as she reached a small hill. She looked up at the sky and tears dropped onto the grassy floor.

"Higurashi san . . ."

Kagome turned and saw Hojo. She ran to him and cried into his chest. She didn't even ask him why he was there in the feudal era.

"Higurashi can you be . . .my girlfriend?"

Kagome looked up and smiled and hugged him even more. "I'm really happy Hojo!"

* * *

_Kagome san confessed openly to him and Inu kun rejected her . . Kagome san . . ._

"Say, Kikyo. " Inuyasha began.

Kikyo focused her attention on him.

"I loved Kagome for a time now, just not in that way because . . . .my only lover can be you. Don't worry about anything, I'll protect you forever." Now it was Kikyo's turn to blush and Inuyasha's turn to say something like that. "I'll always be there . . . " Tears seeped from Kikyo's eyes and dripped onto the clothing that Kuro gave her. "To protect you!"

"Inu kun . . .can we go anywhere I'd like tomorrow?" Kikyo asked as she wiped the tears away.

"Sure, where is it?"

"That's a secret!" Kikyo said.

"You're not making sense. Well, we'll go where ever you want." Inuyasha promised.

"Really?! I'm so happy!"

"F-fool, don't be loud!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

Kikyo no Hibi is coming to a closing. Keep on reviewing, heh 


	12. Day Final

**Kikyo No Hibi **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been on a journey to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thinks that Kikyo was to blame for his "death". Along the way his love for Kagome grows and so does his hatred for Kikyo for pinning him to that tree that fateful night. One day Kikyo appears on his right hand. Can Inuyasha keep his secret from Kagome and everybody else? And does he really not care for Kikyo anymore? How can he not be annoyed when a love sick girl is now on his right hand? Will his love for her bloom once more? **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Before Kikyo appeared in the show made of clay. But Sango's in this too, so yeah. . . .**

**So just how can Inuyasha bear Kikyo on his right hand?**

**Most of this story is not mine. I got this idea from this really cute show called Midori No Hibi, though there are some nasty parts there. If you want to know more about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of these scenes. Some of them belong to the creator of the anime Midori No Hibi.**

**

* * *

**

Day Final:

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kikyo exclaimed happily as she and Inuyasha walked in the amusement park in Tokyo.

They rid on many different roller coasters and other rides. Inuyasha climbed out of the seat and felt dizzy. "Kikyo, is this all?" He looked tired.

"Sorry, no. We have to go see the place were they have fishes in a room!" Kikyo pointed.

"What?!"

"You promised to take me anywhere today, "She reminded him. She wagged her finger.

"Fine, you're awfully selfish today. What's going on?"

"Don't mind that! Let's go!"

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the fishes on the tanks. "Woah, some weird energy force are keeping them in." 

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, amazed by his cute expression.

Inuyasha turned around and saw her staring at him. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Kikyo shook her head and smiled. "Now we are going to the park to ride a boat, just like that time!"

"What?! Fine," Inuyasha let it go.

* * *

_We're going place to place with no breaks! What the hell! I know she wants to spend more time together, but this is too much!_

"Inu kun! Inu kun! Can we row the boat faster, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Kikyo said.

"Ok! We'll go full speed this time!!" Inuyasha said, snapping out of his thoughts. _As long as Kikyo has fun. I'll do whatever it takes. _

_

* * *

_

"That was alot of fun!"

"Yeah, but my arms numb from all that rowing." Inuyasha looked exhausted.

"Now let's go to the Ramen restaurant!"

"Yes! Ramen!" Inuyasha ran to the store. When they got there, there was sign saying it was closed. "Well, damn that's a pity.We'll come some other time" Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo's sad face.

Kikyo reached the door and pounded on it, "Please! Please! Let us in!"

Inuyasha pulled her back, "They're on holidays, we'll come back later!"

"But it has to be today!"

Someone opened the doors, "Oops, no wonder customers never came after the holiday. Come in. It'll be a free meal since you helped find out we had the wrong sign."

Inuyasha sat down and soon got their ramen noodles. "Say ahh Inu kun."

Inuyasha opened his mouth. Kikyo put in the noodles.

_Kikyo, what's with you today? _

_

* * *

_

"I promise this is the last place!"

"Hope so!"

"There stop," they stood in the park where the water fountain was. It was dark now and you could see the city lights. "Today was really fun! No matter what, I wanted to have a date like this." She took out paper with everything they did that day on it. "So I wouldn't have any regrets!"

"Kikyo what are you . . ."

"Inu kun, I was really happy that you fell in love with me." Tears began to fall on the paper she had in her small hands.

Inuyasha blushed.

"My dreams really did come true. But still this is a dream. It needs to be fulfilled in reality too." She held his hand and tears stopped flowing. "Starting here, I would like to start over again!"

Inuyasha's left fist tightened. "Wh-what are you saying, Kikyo?!

Kikyo gave out a generous smile, "I just realized something. That it can't stay this way forever. That I can't run away from who I really am. And the reason I realized that is because of all the people I met once I became your right hand." Kikyo put her head on Inuyasha's heart. "Because I was touched by your kindness . . . so I want to go to my real body. And when I'm strong enough . . . I want to be with you again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kikyo started disappearing. "Please wait Kikyo!!!" Kikyo stopped and looked at him. "Wh-why can't it stay like this?! You're happy with things the way they are, right?!" He said frantically. "I'll always be there to protect you! And this is too sudden!" Inuyasha trembled.

"Thank you Inu kun, but I made up my mind."

Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"It'll be lonely , but I'll see you again. . . ."

"No Kikyo, listen!!!!!!" He said yelling, not caring if anyone were to hear them. Besides they were alone. "I was planning to just not tell you this, but . . . if you go back to the body, all of your memories of us will be gone!! The times when you helped me! The times we laughed! All of it!!! All of it will be gone!!! It's lonely, isn't it?! You don't want that, do you?! So you can stay like this, with me forever! "

"Inu kun . .. I knew that, I overheard you and Hojo kun and I thought about it."

"But if you . . . then . . . why?"

Kikyo began to cry all over again and gave him a sad smile. "The Inu kun I saw up close was just as wonderful." Kikyo began disappearing again. "No . . . far more than I ever imagined. "

Inuyasha put his hand behind her back, "No! Please don't go! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! I love you, Kikyo! Please don't go! Please stay on my hand forever!! Please, Kikyo!"

Tears dropped from Kikyo as Inuyasha said this. Her heart throbbed. She smiled with tears all over her face, "Inu kun. . . . I really do love you." She disappeared and Inuyasha was left alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was back at the hut, he looked out the door and saw Kikyo's little clothes on the tree she put up to dry this morning. He looked down at his food, remembering how Kikyo would cook for them. 

He walked outside and slept on the tree he and Kikyo used to sleep on. He looked at the hole in the tree and noticed a little book was there. He flipped the paged, it had Kikyo's writing.

In it was everything they had done together. "Kikyo . . ."

* * *

Kikyo rubbed her eye and put on the festive kimono on. 

"You're awake!" Izanamu rushed to her side. "Do remember anything while you were asleep?

"No, not anything, where's Hojo kun? I remember that I woke up last time and saw him."

"Oh, I let the poor boy go to his lover. Now we need to go look for jewel shards."

"Shards?"

"Yes, some girl broke the jewel." The woman grabbed Kikyo by her hand, "Let's go."

Kikyo stood still as soon as she felt Inuyasha's presence. "Inuyasha . . ."

Izanamu looked up at Kikyo's sad face,"But since I can see that you are deeply in love with someone, I'll let you go. Just go confess."

Kikyo hugged Izanamu, "Thank you!" She ran to the tree she and Inuyasha used to sleep at. She saw Inuyasha standing up in front of it. He had a sad look in his eyes. "That idiot . . ." he mumbled "Can't she see I'm nothing without her? Dammit fuck!!!" He punched the tree. "Wait that witch, I need to get her and be lov-" he turned around.

Kikyo stood behind him.

His frown disappeared.

She looked at him, shyly. "Inuyasha I have to tell you something. I know you're probably mad at me for pinning you to the tree. But I -I . . . " she gulped. "I still love you!" She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"I know . . . because I have been watching you."

"Huh . ..I don't understan-" Kikyo looked up at him in surprise.

Inuyasha blushed and kicked the leaves near his foot. "Isn't it obvious, I'm saying I love you too." He looked at the ground then back at her.

Kikyo looked at him, completely shocked. She started crying.

"He-hey! Stop that, Kikyo! What're you crying about?!" Inuyasha tried to calm her down, but wasn't doing a very good job with it.

"Because- because . . .. I'm so happy."

Inuyasha embraced her, "It's true this time. I love you." He kissed her softly on her lips.

Kikyo's eyes widened, " I remember! I can't believe I said such embarrassing things like that!"

"What?"

"I was your right hand and I would always-"

Inuyasha bent down to kiss her again. "You're too noisy."

* * *

Thank you all who had read this story. Special thanks to . . .

Dark Genie

Frog Lady

Mintomintaizawa

Ittzumi

Awakeningstorm3453

Inukag.lover19

I Elli


End file.
